


Magic Will Find You

by giveloveaklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elements, Kath is Keith, Lana is Lance, Other, School Project, Shiro is Shiro, aleni is allura, genderbent, haley is hunk, kain is pidge (katie), kinda shit but idk, title doesn't fit story, witch/magic Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveloveaklance/pseuds/giveloveaklance
Summary: When Lana is tasked with being the protector of a very important, very powerful book, she decides that the only thing to do is destroy it. However, the only person who has that ability is Prince Aleni, the prince of the kingdom this story takes place. Oh, and there's a girl who would do anything to get that book. Join her as she travels across the kingdom to save herself and her friends.~~~kinda a shitty story and it's only genderbent because i had to write a creative story for my english class but i hope you enjoy!





	Magic Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so as stated in the summary this is from my english class (subtle voltron fic haha) and now it's here! in case names confuse you,  
> kath is keith  
> lana is lance  
> kain is pidge  
> haley is hunk  
> shiro is shiro  
> aleni (leni) is allura  
> and laurel is lotor  
> thanks for reading! see you on the other side

  
Magic is a fickle thing. One moment it works, the next it doesn’t. Especially with Lana’s sort of magic. You see, everyone has a specialty, based on the color of their eyes. Lana, with vibrant blue eyes, has one of the hardest elements to control, water. Katherine, or as she likes to be called, Kath, is Lana’s so-called “rival” (even though she’s pretty sure they’re just a weird version of friends), has deep amber eyes and a strong control over fire. Laurel, Kath’s best friend has black eyes, showing her chaos magic, the most uncontrollable element. Laurel is a complicated person, and Kath doesn’t really understand her, but they’ve known each other since they were young, and those kind of friendships are hard to break. They all attend the same school, learning how to control and use their magical gifts, through classes ranging from fighting to personal use.  
  
All was okay, even with Lana occasionally trying to push Kath’s buttons, saying stuff like how she was going to beat her test score, how she was going to be top of the class this time, and other stuff like that. Kath took her teasing, mostly sarcastic, comments in stride, and instead, tried harder. They were consistently top 2 in their classes, with Kath at the top and Lana a close second, despite her efforts. The school year ended, and they went home for the summer, all was okay, but when they came back, they were in for a magnitude of change.  
~~~~  
Lana was in trouble. She was being hunted for something that wasn’t even her fault! Well, not exactly. But, it was all because of some silly, weird book, that just had to go and ruin her perfectly okay life by showing up just when she didn’t need nor want it. Now, Lana was stuck being the so-called protector of this book, which was incredibly powerful. It was a rare and important relic to the water mages, and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. So, she did the only thing she felt that she could, and set off on a mission to get the book destroyed. She figured that the book was better gone than with a villain.  
~~~~  
Kath was getting worried. It had been at least 3 days since the summer ended, and Lana still was not at school.  
  
“Hey, do you have any idea what happened to Lana?” Kath asked Laurel.  
  
“Why do you care? All she’s ever done to you is tease you and annoy me!” Laurel replied rudely.  
  
“Maybe because I think she’s my friend. Anyways, I thought you liked her!” Kath was indignant. Didn’t she know that all the teasing was playful? And Kath teased her back anyway.  
“Well she’s okay I guess, Do you really think she’s your friend?”  
  
“Yes!” Kath angrily stalked off towards the library. She was going to find out where Lana went, even if she had to look for her herself.  
~~~~  
After talking to the headmaster, who told her to focus on her schoolwork, the teachers of the classes she shared with Lana, and each person who had even remotely looked as if they were friends with Lana, her research proved fruitless. No one knew anything about Lana’s sudden disappearance, so Kath decided to take matters into her own hands.  
She walked back to her dorm and started to gather everything that she would need for a journey without a clear end.  
  
“Hey what do you think you’re doing?” Laurel asked, barging into Kath’s dorm. “Don’t tell me you’re actually leaving to look for her.”  
  
“Well, what if I am? Do you really think you can stop me?” Kath was starting to get annoyed. If Laurel didn’t want her to leave, she didn’t have to be so rude about it.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll tell the headmaster where you’ve gone, and then you’ll get expelled. All those years of schooling, down the drain. No one is supposed to leave unless it’s a family emergency, and Lana isn’t even your friend, so good luck convincing them she’s family.” Laurel smirked.  
  
Kath didn’t care if she was going to get expelled, she just wanted her friend back. “I’m going, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” She was going to find her, even if it cost her life.  
~~~~  
Lana filtered some water to drink using her magic and marked the next day’s path on a map. It had been a week since her disappearance, and she was trying to get to the place where they could destroy the book. Only royals could destroy these important relics, marked by specific markings on their cheeks. Lana figured that the prince would be the most willing to destroy the book, as the king was too busy, and the queen had died in childbirth. After double checking that the route she planned was safe, or as safe as it could be, she gathered up her things and set off to the castle.  
~~~~  
Kath was lost. After leaving the school, she had no idea where to even start looking for Lana, and what she would do if she even managed to find her. Maybe Laurel was right, she thought. Maybe she should-  
  
“Hey!” Someone yelled. “Who are you and why are you here?” A boy with short brown hair and round glasses popped up out from behind a tree. Kath was alarmed.  
“I’m Kath, and I’m looking for my friend, Lana. She has long hair, kinda tall, blue eyes, wait - who are you?”  
  
“Good, I was worried you were one of the rouge chaos mages I’ve heard about. But clearly, you’re a fire person, right? I’m Kain, and I have control over nature but I don’t really like making plants grow and stuff like that, so I stick with technology and science stuff. I think I saw Lana with a weird book? I dunno but she fits your description.”  
  
“What book? I didn’t see her with any book last time I saw her, but that was a while ago.”  
  
“Some weird book with a water symbol on the cover? I got my robot to try and analyze it but it couldn’t recognize it. Anyways, she was just around here, along the river? I think I saw her leave.”  
  
“Wait up, you have a robot? Can it track magical signatures? If Lana used magic anywhere around here, it would’ve left a trace. One that we could track.” Kath had hope now. But could she really trust this random dude that she just met?  
  
“Yeah, I’ve got a robot. Its name is Rover, and I made it myself.” He said distractedly while hurriedly typing on something. “Hang on, I think I’ve got something…. yes! She’s heading west from the river, which is directed towards the palace?”  
  
Why would Lana be headed towards the palace, not back to school? What was she up to? Kath thought. “Thanks for your help, but I’ve got to catch up to her before I lose the small lead I’ve got right now. Thank you again!”  
  
“Whoa wait up- this is the most exciting this that has happened to me in a long while. And I’m hooked now! I want to see how this ends! I’m going with you. And besides, you’re gonna need my robot.”  
  
Kath hesitated. He did have a point. She couldn’t waste any more time, so she reluctantly let the boy join her. Maybe he could be a help after all.  
~~~~  
Laurel was scheming. After hearing about the book Lana had in her possession, Laurel had decided that she needed it. It was one of the books her parents had told her about, and the only reason why they had let her go to this school. They said they needed it for their research, something about finding an unlimited amount of energy using those books as guides or something. All she knew was that she needed to get it, and no one, not even Kath was going to stop her. She was going to find Lana and get that book, no matter what it took.  
~~~~  
Lana could see it. The palace! It had towers that were basically clouds, they were reaching so high, and the spires were shining as bright as the sun. The creamy white walls were impossibly clean, and on the backdrop of a clear blue sky, it was like hope had manifested right in front of her. It would take almost a day to finally reach the steps, but for now, at least it was in view.  
  
“Lana oh my gosh is that really you?!”  
  
Lana whipped around immediately. Who could have found her, and how could they know her name? She squinted at the figure in the distance and gasped. How could Kath find her? “Yes, I’m Lana, how did you find me?”  
  
“Oh thank the lords it is you!” Kath was dizzy with relief. After days of looking, always close but not close enough, she had finally caught up with her! “You can’t believe how long it took for me to find you.”  
  
“You mean how long it took for us to find you!” Kain grinned, stepping out from behind Kath.  
  
“Whoa whoa whoa, who are you and how do you know Kath?” Asked Lana incredulously.  
  
“Oh good, you do know my name. Laurel said you wouldn’t remember me.” Kath said.  
  
“How could I forget my rival, you know, Lana and Kath neck in neck!” Lana replied, laughing.  
  
“Hey, I’m still here, you know. Stop flirting, don’t we have somewhere to be?”  
  
“We are not flirting! You never told me who you actually are.”  
  
“I’m Kain and without me, Kath couldn't have found you,” he said proudly. “We tracked your magical signature using Rover here!” A triangle shaped flying drone flew out from behind Kain, making beeping noises. “I built him myself!”  
  
“Whoa, that’s so cool! Magic can be tracked?”  
  
“Yup! It takes a bit of technological expertise but basically every time you use magic, you leave a trace of it somewhere, so with a bit of coding, this little guy can track it!” Kain beamed.  
  
“Anyways, Lana why didn’t you go back to school? What’s going on?” Kath was curious, and a bit worried.  
  
“Oh, boy do I have a long story for you! Here, I’ll tell you while we’re walking.” With that, Lana told them all about the book and her choice to destroy it as they slowly but surely made their way to the castle.  
~~~~  
“Hey what’s that?” Kath pointed to a vague blob in the distance.  
  
“Hmm, I dunno, maybe it’s the rest of the school,” Lana said sarcastically.  
  
“Haha very funny.” Kath snarked back.  
  
“Shh guys, it’s the royal guard.”   
  
“Yes! That means we’re getting close!” They continued walking late into the day up until they were extremely close. They decided to set up camp somewhere in the nearby town before knocking on the prince’s door in the morning. Little did they know that trouble was waiting for them in the morning.  
~~~~  
They woke up to a dark aura surrounding them. The unmistakable sign of chaos magic. “Who-it’s Laurel.” Kath hissed. “She wants something. I know it.”  
  
“Really? Why in the world? And who’s Laurel?” Kain asked.  
  
“Laurel is, the wait was, my friend. She told me that if I left to find you, Lana she wouldn’t talk or interact with me anymore. I guess she went insane after I left or something. She only uses her magic if there’s something she wants, and I’m predicting she wants the book.”  
  
“And I’m pretty sure she’s been out to get me since I walked into the school. She’s pretty possessive of Kath here. I don’t know what’s up with her. Why were you ever friends with her any - Watch out!” Lana dodged a streak of black magic.  
  
“Hand it over, and no one will get hurt.” A voice commanded.  
  
“I told you she wants the book,” Kath said sighing.  
  
“Well, she’s not getting it!” Lana exclaimed indignantly.  
  
“Here’s another one!” Kain exclaimed as another spell passed them.  
  
“Hurry, let us try and reach the castle. If Prince Aleni can destroy it before she can get her hands on it, we can avoid fighting her.” Lana suggested.  
  
“Good idea, let's go!” They ran from their campsite, and quickly snuck into the palace with the help of Rover, Kain’s robot, praying that Laurel didn’t sense their escape.  
  
“I think we’re safe for now.” Lana sighed, exhausted.  
  
“Yeah until one of the castle people find out that we’ve snuck in and kicked us out” Kain jokes.  
  
“Nope, not gonna happen. We’ve gotta be sneaky.”  
  
They made their way into the main hall of the castle and hesitated. The castle was so big, they had no idea where to even begin looking.  
  
“Kath! Is that really you?”  
  
Kath turned around. “Shiro! I haven’t seen you in forever!”  
  
“Psst - Kath how do you know her?” Lana whispered.  
  
“She’s a childhood friend. I met her at the group home I lived in after my parents died. She was basically my sister until I went to school and stayed there year round.”  
  
“How’ve you been? And how did you end up here?” Shiro asked.  
  
“It’s kinda a long story, but we need the prince to help us destroy a relic that’s insanely powerful, and there’s someone outside who wants it who’s gonna use it for evil. Oh and I’ve been great, besides the weird magical relic adventure thing.” Kath explained.  
  
“I’m glad to see you’re still getting into trouble. And I think I can help with the whole ‘finding the prince' thing. Who are your friends?”  
  
“I’m glad you haven’t forgotten about us!” Kain exclaimed. “I’m Kain and she’s Lana and I met Kath on the way here.”  
  
“I’m Kath’s friend from school. I’m basically the reason we’re all here. I’ll explain when we find the prince if that’s okay with you.” Lana added.  
  
“Alright. Hmm about now, Aleni is probably in the kitchens trying to sneak food from the head chef.” They followed Shiro into the back of the castle, through the vast amount of rooms, into the kitchen. “Hey Leni, there are people who want to see you.”  
  
“Is it royal business? Because I’m not dealing with that until...” He checked the time. “17 minutes from now.”  
  
“Well, not exactly? But it does kinda concern the fate of the kingdom.” Shiro turned to Kath.  
  
“Yeah, we need you to destroy a relic before someone takes it and uses it for evil,” Kath added.  
  
“Long story short, I’m the so-called protector of a book, that when put together with the other 4 can give something or someone unlimited power. Only when there are 4 other protectors then the book can be used for good, and since I’m the only protector right now, there’s nothing we can do except store it away for a really long time or destroy it. Also, there are another one of our classmates outside terrorizing the town who wants the book for her family. I think she has an army?” Lana said.  
  
“Well, I think I can help with that. My father kept the other four locked away ever since we collected them in the past era. The protector of the earth book is actually our head chef. She should be around here somewhere.”  
  
“You called?” A girl with cropped black hair and brown skin walked over to where they were standing. “I’m Haley, and the protector of one of those books that supposedly promises power.”  
  
“Okay, to destroy the girl outside’s army, and scare her off a little, we’re going to need all 5 books. Based on your magic type, correct me if I’m wrong, Kath you’ll have the fire book, Kain with the nature book, and Shiro with the air book. I’ll get the books and you can sit here and wait.”  
~~~~  
“How are we supposed to work this? I don’t even understand what it’s trying to tell me? Hold hands and focus? What’s that supposed to even mean?” Smatterings of frustrated conversation were heard as they each skimmed the books, trying to find something that could help them.  
  
“I think I’ve got it! The books only work when they’re together right? So, what if we each read a sentence from the books in order?” Lana suggested.  
“Ok, I’ll start since mine is labeled Book One,” Shiro added. “Book of air, book of fire, book of water, book of earth, book of nature, together,”  
  
“Joined will hold great power,” Kath adds.  
  
“Take these 5 with their wielders, and,” says Lana.  
  
“They can find the answers, to the” recites Haley.  
  
“Questions they seek. Take the paladins together,” reads Kain  
  
“One air, fire, water, earth and nature.”  
  
“Recite these phrases one by one:”  
  
“I claim the power in this book.”  
  
“I embrace the power in this book”  
  
“I will use the power in this book”  
  
“And may good shine above the place these books will find.” Shiro finishes.  
  
With the end of the spell/poem, they could feel power and magic rush through them, knowing that their chanting, however weird it was, worked.  
  
“I can’t believe that actually worked!” Lana says excitedly. “Now, we’ve gotta find her and take her down!”  
  
“Okay guys, we’ve gotta work together and communicate for this to work effectively. I know we just met, but we’ve got to set aside our differences or whatever and figure this out.” Shiro declared.  
  
Lana shrugged and glanced at Kath, who was looking pretty excited. “I’m ready I guess!”  
  
“Same here!” Everyone else chorused.  
  
“Okay then, here’s the plan…”  
~~~~  
Laurel had thought this out more than they’d expected. She had not one, but two groups of people ready to take them down.  
  
“Lana! Behind you!” Kain shouted as they shot vines over a proceeding water mage.  
  
“Thanks!” There was a flurry of magic being fired all at once, lightning flashing overhead, dirt and dust twisting together to sweep people away, jolts of fire burning the soldiers. Laurel stood behind it all, directing people where to go and what to do, not touching the fight herself. Soon, only she was left. Everyone else had either fled or were unconscious.  
  
“We can take her down, no problem!” Haley said confidently. “I mean if we can take down not one, but two, armies, we can take down her.”  
  
“LANA! I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets the book.” Laurel calls.  
  
“No. Absolutely not! I’m not allowing you to fight her one on one.” Kath hisses.  
  
“I second that!”  
  
“Me too!”  
  
“Well, it seems like the best option so far. And besides, it wouldn’t be one on one. I’d have you guys watching my back!” Lana reasoned, already walking forward. “I’ll accept your offer, Laurel.” She declares, summoning waves out of thin air. Kath sighs. Here Lana goes again, not listening to her. Oh well, she thinks and takes her place behind Lana on the battlefield.  
  
Flurries of chaos magic fly past Lana. She quickly shoots back ice to the general direction of where Laurel was last standing. She’s running on pure adrenaline at this point, which is honestly the only reason she’s still alive right now. More flashes of chaos magic. A streak of fire?  
  
“Kath! You’re not supposed to interfere!” She says, hurrying to where Kath is hiding.  
  
“You were in danger!”  
  
They continue to battle, but it’s not one on one anymore. Each of the mages joined into battle Laurel. Laurel, too distraught to notice, quickly falters and retreats. It’s over.  
~~~~  
“Thank you, for defeating Laurel. She posed a bigger threat than we imagined. I’d like to grant you all with paladin status, and offer to join me in protecting this kingdom for many years to come.” Aleni decrees. “However, you would have to leave school and live in the castle. Would you be willing to do that?”  
  
“I never attended school in the first place” laughed both Kain and Haley  
  
“Finally, an excuse not to attend school!” Lana says happily. “I’m in!”  
  
“I guess I would be too.” Kath smiles. Maybe this life wouldn’t be so bad after all. Friends, magic, and a slight bit of responsibility was all she needed. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im actually planning on adding more and updating it so it's gonna get better, but thanks for reading  
> tumblr: [spacerobotlions ](spacerobotlions.tumblr.com)


End file.
